gta_iv_vice_cityfandomcom-20200213-history
Jonathan Kami
Jonathan 'Poker' Kami (1971-Present) is the main antagonist in Grand Theft Auto IV: Vice City. He is the main antagonist to Don and Niko, the secondary antagonist to Johnny and Bonnie, the tertiary antagonist to Henry and the final antagonist in the story. Early Life Poker was born in 1971, near Abbey Heights to a woman name Norioko Kazamiya who was the daughter to Abbey Heights Yakuza boss Kurama Kazamiya and Abarca Crime Lord Maurice Abarca making him an illegitimate half-brother to Donatello, Bonnie and Maurice Abarca Jr. He gets along pretty well with his family, as he shares a great friendship with Don and a close relationship with Bonnie. It would seem that he highly respects his father as one of the most powerful crime lords in Vice City. Even as a child and teenager, Poker was a highly skilled matrial arts master, having taught Donatello and Bonnie the ways of Tae Kwon Do. As a young adult, Poker started out as an enforcer and assassin for the Abbey Heights Yakuza and the Abarca Family, having specialized in assassination, torture and murder. Poker also rose to hierachy and was known as the Dragon of the Dojima, because of his skills and his dragon tattoo on his back. Poker also took control of a major anti-drug operation, willingly to take down everyone who is involved in the Heroin Deal. As a result of his reputation, Poker became the Leader of the Abbey Heights Yakuza and was the highest financed gangster in the Abarca Crime Family. Poker also became a silent partner and investor in Devin Weston's Three Circles Entertainment media business and spanning Wu Lee's drugs and prostitution throughout Vice city’s and Los Santo's entertainment industry. With Molly Schultz as Poker’s chief economic backer, Poker was able to generate high revenue and immense cash reserves. Poker was also known for his use of excessive violence and brutality towards his enemies, traitors and even minor inconveniences. Poker also established a chain of sushi restaurants throughout the city. In 2008, Poker is joined in Vice City, by his siblings Abarca Crime Lords, Donatello Abarca and Bonnie Abarca into becoming the one of the most powerful and feared Crime Lords all over the city, with them becoming much more richer in the process. During the Events of Grand Theft Auto IV: Vice City In 2011, Poker employs Niko Bellic to do some jobs for him, which involves dealing with the triads and stealing their shipment. Poker also arranges the kidnapping of Thomas Flitzgerald, by hiring Don's right hand Darren Maidington in order to make Don vulnerable. Poker later betrays the four protagonists and tried to have them all killed. Mission Appearances: *Out *Snow Down (boss) *Summer Times (boss) *Triad Problems (boss) *Chinatown Wars (boss) *Storing a Problem (boss) *Vendor Extortions (boss) *Stickup and Delievery (boss) *Pimp My Ride (boss) *Raw Deal (boss) *Casino Destroyer (boss) *Flaming Dragons (boss) *Evidence or Dash (boss) *Personal or Professional (boss) *Agreements (boss) *Clear The Sea (boss) *Hot Wheels (boss) *A Salt in the Wound (boss) *Kidnapper's Payment (boss) *Shame or Honour (boss) *Mr and Mrs Abarca (boss) *Rocco Pelosi (boss) *Saving Maurice (boss) *Revenge (boss) *Endgame (betrayal and killed) Category:Characters Category:Antagonists